First Time
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Ever wonder what Ron did during the time that he and Harry weren't speaking to each other in their 4th year? Ron/Draco. One-shot.


**Title:** First Time  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Ron/Draco  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language, Violence, Slash, Some Sexual Content  
**Note: **This was written in response to aaliona's To Be Noncannon in a Cannon World contest. The basic idea is to work a noncannon couple into the cannon story. Hopefully Ron and Draco aren't too out of character! I also wanted to write this, because I wanted to show how different people can feel after their first time, and this finally gave me the chance.

XXX

Ron Weasley was extremely pissed. He had just finished arguing with Harry and he'd ripped the curtains closed around his four-poster bed so he didn't have to see his best friend's face anymore. How was it that everything happened to Harry? He got the fame and the glory, and now he was the fourth and youngest Triwizard champion. He shouldn't have even been able to put his name in the Goblet, and he should have told Ron when he'd figured out a way around Dumbledore's age-line. Some friend he was. He fell into a fitful sleep with betrayal plaguing his dreams. He kept having the same nightmare where Harry pretended to be his friend and then turned around and killed him once his back was turned. He woke up with adrenaline pumping through his veins every time. This was silly. He knew Harry would never _kill_ him. His dreams were obviously dramatizing his feelings. He finally gave up on sleep and left the dormitory to head for breakfast.

He filled his plate with his usual favorites-sausage, eggs, French toast, and bacon. Yet he only managed to eat half of it. He hated fighting with Harry. At this point, he had reached the conclusion that Harry probably hadn't put his own name in the hat, but he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. Now, it was a matter of principle. Harry always got all the attention and Ron was always pushed to the side. Well, he was tired of it. He left the Great Hall with Seamus and Dean before Harry arrived. He wanted to avoid the raven-haired boy for as long as he could. Unfortunately, this didn't last long; they had care of magical creatures together later that day. Ron silently ignored Harry and opted to stand by Seamus instead. The Irish boy was funny, but he could be incredibly annoying. It seemed like he never shut up.

Harry purposely avoided eye contact with him the entire class, which Ron was perfectly fine with. Hermione was glued to his side in support and it made Ron want to roll his eyes. She was probably in love with him too. That figured. Harry always did get everything. The day dragged on and it seemed as if time went a lot slower when he wasn't talking to Harry. He already missed him, but he refused to cave in. He finally went up to the dormitory and took a nap. When he woke up, everyone was already gone and he realized that he was going to be late for potions if he didn't hurry. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the dungeons. He was partially tempted to run so that Snape wouldn't take points for his tardiness, but he had a feeling that he was going to be late anyway and he was in no hurry to get to his least favorite class.

As he rounded the corner to the dungeon, he gritted his teeth at the sight of Malfoy heading his way. "Weasley, what's this? No Potter by your side? Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly at his joke as Malfoy grinned triumphantly, and Ron stifled a growl. "And what if we did, ferret?" The comment had its desired effect as the three Slytherins stood there in a shocked silence. He pushed his way past them and smirked at his victory. His wits usually didn't compare to the stupid git's, but Malfoy had walked right into that one. He arrived at potions and Snape took 10 points from Gryffindor. The man really was a slimy git. He was worse than Malfoy-although Ron would never admit that to anyone.

XXX

Every meal was spent with an awkward tension hanging in the air. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron and tried to make conversation with both of them. They both responded to her but completely ignored each other. Another boring day went by and Ron found himself cornered by Malfoy, yet again. He really needed to start traveling in a group. He never realized how much better it was to walk with Harry and Hermione than to walk alone. But something was different. Malfoy was missing his two lackeys; that was a first. He always had the two idiots trailing behind him and hanging onto his every word. "What's this, Malfoy? No Crabbe and Goyle today? Did you and your boyfriends have a fight?" He grinned at his own spin on Malfoy's former insult. He thought it was rather clever of himself. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the poof."

Ron was temporarily thrown off guard by the insult. Malfoy was an arse, but had he really just said that? Who the hell was he to judge anyone else? He rounded his fist and hit Malfoy square in the jaw before he even had time to realize what he was doing. Malfoy glared at him with anger and hatred written on his face. He went to pull out his wand, but Ron was faster. "Expelliarmus!" His wand shot out of his hand and flew across the hall. He stared at Ron with defiance, as if willing him to go ahead and curse him. Ron stepped towards him and got as close to the blonde's face as he could without touching it. He was only planning on threatening Malfoy, but the confused and nervous expression on the blonde's face was enough to spark an idea in Ron's mind. "Are you sure you're not a poof?" He whispered lightly, making sure to breathe lightly over Malfoy's lips. The other boy shivered and Ron pulled away and smirked.

He knew it. How could he have not seen it before? Malfoy was the most feminine guy he had ever met. The boy looked like he spent more time on his appearance than Ron's sister. His hair was always perfectly sleeked back and his nails nicely manicured. The blonde's expression once again turned to hatred as he backhanded Ron across his face. The fire flared in Ron's stomach as he jumped the Slytherin and pushed him to the floor. He was hitting him over and over again, and Malfoy was squirming underneath him to try and get away. He managed to push Ron off and kick him square in the nose. Ron heard the loud crunch, and he saw red. He grabbed Malfoy and yanked him towards him, before resuming his punches. Malfoy was fighting back better than Ron would have thought. They're anger and hatred for each other seemed to be giving each of them extra strength and determination.

Just then, Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and gasped. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, stop that this instance!" She yelled. The boys ignored her and she mumbled a spell that yanked them in opposite directions. "I have never seen such brutal and barbaric actions from two students. You will both see me in detention tonight, and then I will figure out the rest of your punishment. Now, go up to Madam Pomfrey and let her heal your wounds." She waited for them to walk by before heading the other way, probably to see Dumbledore to figure out an appropriate punishment. Ron groaned. Great, just what he needed. They walked up to the hospital wing in silence, taking a moment to glare at one another every once in a while. Madame Pomfrey healed their wounds easily and they both left to go to their respected dormitories.

XXX

Ron didn't bother telling Hermione about the fight or detention. He did not feel like hearing a lecture right now, but he had to admit that he was disappointed that he and Harry still weren't talking, because he knew the other boy would be on his side about the fight. When he finally went to detention, he was met by Malfoy's angry glares, but he easily ignored this. McGonagall stood at the front of the room with her arms folded. "I think you both deserve a very severe punishment, however, Professor Dumbledore has decided that three detentions will be enough." Both boys' mouths dropped at this. Three detentions? That was nothing. Ron silently thanked Dumbledore for being so understanding. McGonagall looked highly annoyed, but Ron assumed she had no choice but to follow the headmaster's wishes. She had them copy lines for the next hour. It seemed like one of the longest hours of his life to Ron. By the time they were dismissed, his hands were sore and his fingers were cramping.

Malfoy stopped him in the hall and Ron prepared himself for another fight. Why wouldn't Malfoy just leave him alone? They had gotten lucky with the three detentions; did he really want to push that luck? Ron would go crazy enough with three detentions, so he was less than inclined to accumulate more. "Look, Malfoy. Just leave me alone; I don't want to fight with you." Malfoy stared at Ron's retreating form before making his comment. "I'm not a poof, Weasley." He almost sounded as cold and malicious as normal, but Ron could sense a softness in his words, and he was surprised. Was Malfoy really that offended by what he'd said? He turned around to face him and eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't really sure how to respond. One part of him wanted to insult the blonde like he usually did, but another part of him actually felt sort of bad for his comment. It was rather prejudice and Ron couldn't stand to think that he was as ignorant as Malfoy. He cursed himself. Damn him for being such a nice guy.

"Well, it's not really my business, Malfoy. Besides, no one cares if you're a poof. It's not really a big deal." Malfoy's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Ron's statement. He wasn't used to the redhead being nice to him either. This was strange. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. Malfoy seemed to be debating something in his own mind, while Ron just waited for him to say or do something. Finally, he seemed to resolve his inner problem, and he stepped towards Ron. The redhead stepped back slightly because he assumed Malfoy was either going to hit him or curse him, but the other boy didn't look dangerous at this moment. In fact, he looked rather vulnerable, and that mesmerized Ron. He didn't even know Malfoy had a vulnerable side; it was so out of character for him. He pressed his lips to Ron's firmly and the redhead froze from shock.

What in the blazes was going on? Was Malfoy really kissing him or was this a dream? Why the hell would he be kissing him anyway? Was this some kind of joke? Malfoy's lips were rather soft. The Slytherin pulled back before Ron could even decide whether to respond or not. He looked like he was about to run away, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a rougher kiss. It was messy and awkward, but it felt nice. Ron had never kissed a boy before, but he'd be lying if he said he never thought about it. He'd often wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry. Malfoy was nothing like Harry, but that only served to fuel Ron's attraction at the moment.

He was still angry at Harry for being one of the four champions, and this felt like revenge. Harry would be livid if he knew Ron hooked up with Malfoy. They finally pulled apart for air and stared into each other's eyes. They were each sizing the other up and trying to figure out their motivation. Finally, Malfoy broke the silence. "You know, it would drive Potter crazy if he knew about this." Ron blinked and laughed. "I know." Malfoy raised his eyebrow at the honest declaration and Ron grinned at him. So they both had the same idea. For once, they were on the same page about something. This could work.

XXX

They met at the astronomy tower that night. Ron was excited to lose his virginity. It wasn't like it was special to him. His brothers had told him horror stories about how the first time was always awkward and terrible, and Ron just wanted to get it over with. Plus, he always felt like he was the only virgin left. While he knew Harry was still a virgin, it didn't take away his insecurities about sex. He felt so innocent and inexperienced. It sucked. Malfoy walked in with his usual demeanor of coolness and arrogance. Ron felt nervous upon seeing him, but he tried to squash that feeling down. What was there to be nervous about? If worse came to worse, he would suck in bed and Malfoy would never talk to him again. That hardly seemed like a punishment to Ron.

Draco looked nervous too. It wasn't obvious on the surface, but Ron could see it underneath the faux-exterior. He pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth. No point in sitting around waiting. They didn't have anything to talk about, so they might as well just get it over with. He pushed Malfoy onto the ground and pinned him underneath his body. Malfoy seemed shocked at first, but then he pushed Ron over and climbed on top of him. They two battled for dominance, neither willing to give it up without a fight. Finally, Ron's strength won out and Malfoy was pinned beneath him once more. Ron nibbled his ear and then moved down to bite and nip at his neck. Malfoy pulled Ron's shirt over his head, and the boys were quickly undressed. It felt really weird, being naked in front of each other and touching. They both seemed to pause a moment before Ron used the lubrication spell and pushed his way into the Slytherin.

Draco hissed in pain and dug his nails deep into Ron's back. "What the hell, Weasley!" Ron growled. Only Malfoy could insult someone during sex. The blonde was about to say something else but Ron silenced him with another kiss. He did not want to hear this right now. He started to thrust in and out. It was difficult to find a rhythm at first with Malfoy squirming, but he finally managed it. It wasn't great sex. It was awkward and sloppy, and neither lasted very long, but it wasn't terrible. Ron didn't feel the need to run and hide. Fred and George had seriously exaggerated the stories they told, but Ron supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

They both dressed themselves in silence. "Err, so. What now?" Malfoy looked at Ron with surprise. He hadn't expected the question. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he'd expected. Part of him didn't think the Gryffindor would even go through with it, and he was still in shock. He finally answered after a few minutes. "Well, if we just tell Potter then that won't be any fun. We'll have to make him 'accidentally' walk in on us." Ron didn't seem thrilled at the idea. He'd started out doing this to piss Harry off, but now he was starting to feel guilty. Did he really hate Harry that much? Of course not. Harry was his best friend. He didn't want to completely ruin their friendship. Harry hadn't even asked to be a Triwizard champion. What the bloody hell had he just done? His jealousy had gotten out of hand and quite irrational.

He bit his lip nervously. Malfoy was not going to be happy about this, and he braced himself for the consequences. "Um, well, Malfoy, I don't think I want Harry to know anymore." The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?" He yelled and Ron felt a blush rising up his cheeks. "Well, it's just, Harry's my best mate, and I know I did this to piss him off, but now I don't think it's a good idea." Malfoy stared at him in a stunned silence. He finally narrowed his eyes, seething. "Well what if I don't care what you want? I could just tell Potter myself." Ron narrowed his own eyes at the threat. "Only problem with that is that Harry won't believe you, and you'll look like a crazy stalker for saying it." The realization on Malfoy's face told Ron that he had won this argument. He was on a roll lately, and he liked it.

Malfoy gritted his teeth angrily. "So what the hell was this, Weasley? You just wanted to get into my pants, so you used Potter as an excuse? Pathetic." Ron sighed. As much as he wanted to yell at Malfoy, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Truthfully, he did feel kind of bad. He had sex with Malfoy under the false pretense that he was going to use it to get back at Harry. Regardless of how odd the situation was, Ron still felt like he'd used the other boy. "I'm sorry." Malfoy rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Whatever, Weasley." He stormed out, but not before bumping into Ron on his way out. Ron ran a hand through his hair. Oh well. He couldn't say he regretted it. He'd gotten his first time over with. Besides, there were worse people to lose your virginity to than Draco Malfoy. The boy wasn't bad looking. If he weren't a Slytherin, Ron thought he might even consider doing it with him again.

The next day came and Ron saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall with a slight limp. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The blonde shot him a dirty look, but Ron just winked at him jokingly. Malfoy let a small blush grace his pale cheeks and averted his gaze away from the redhead. Draco cursed himself for being so embarrassed; there was nothing to be embarrassed about. They'd just had sex. It was no big deal. So why did it seem so huge to him? He hated feeling like his first time meant something. He was a Malfoy; he shouldn't be getting so emotional about losing his virginity. Even so, Draco couldn't help but let his eyes follow Ron's form as he walked out of the great hall. He sighed as he realized that he had made a big mistake. First times sucked.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review! It makes me happy :)


End file.
